Conventional threading apparatuses for feeding yarns feed yarn on a suction flow generated by compressed air injected through a path with a uniform diameter or from a small diameter path to a large diameter path. In addition, when yarn is fed from the large diameter path toward the small diameter path, the above compressed air method may cause air to flow in the opposite direction to prevent a suction flow from being generated, thereby hampering threading. Thus, an air sucker is installed at an outlet of the small diameter path preceding the large diameter path in order to obtain a suction force.
Consequently, when spinning is begun or a yarn is cut, a conventional spinning machine uses a suction member to suck the end of the yarn wound around a package, and then uses a roller to grip the end in order to transfer it to the rear end of a spindle in a spinning section. When inserting the end of the yarn into a yarn path in the spindle, the spinning machine engages the air sucker with the tip of the spindle while feeding the yarn using the roller, guides the end of the yarn to the front of the spindle using a suction flow from the air sucker, and pieces together the end of the yarn and slivers fed from a draft device located on the upstream side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a yarn feeding apparatus that does not require an air sucker as is required by the conventional spinning machine and that blows compressed air from the rear of a spindle to enable yarn to be threaded from the rear end of the spindle, which has a large diameter, toward its small diameter portion.